A Andarilho
by Mallu.and.Pan
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando um andarilho, incógnito na sociedade, faz-se notar por alguém?-Neji/Ten 3Cap * Pessimo sumarry -.-'
1. Prólogo

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, ou talvez pertença e não tenham me contado o/**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic e eu estou tentando fazer o maximo de aceitável possível xD**

**Em Fim vamos ao nosso Prólogo:**

_A andarilho-Prólogo_

"O sol, entrecortado pelas nuvens exibia uma exuberância incomum a todos que paravam a contemplá-lo."

Em um feudo do Reino Franco, entre os séculos 10 e 11 era onde se localizava a pequena aldeia de Konoha. Nela, vivia grande parte dos imigrantes asiáticos que migravam com esperança de encontrarem melhores condições. Porém, nem sempre se encontra isso nas terras européias, tomada pelas disputas incessantes de terras, pelo alto valor dos impostos e principalmente pela religião. Algo tão destrutivo naqueles tempos que ela poderia unir toda a força do povo para derrotar um soberano que não fosse de seu agrado.

Era nesta aldeia que a família Hyuuga havia se instalado a quase um século, possuindo assim grande influencia sobre os cidadãos. A família, vinda da parte norte do Japão mantinha todos os costumes intactos. A Igreja se incomodava com eles, porem nada podiam fazer pois a família sempre pagou todas as taxas impostas em dia, pelo fato de ser uma família de comerciantes.

A mansão onde a família toda morava era constituída por uma casa gigantesca de fronte para a aldeia. Porem a mansão existente atrás da primeira era ainda mais exuberante, arquitetada ainda antes de migrarem, toda a família ajudara na construção de segunda mansão, nela apenas a família principal era permitida de residir, tendo a família secundaria, marcados com uma tatuagem nas costas que significava a fidelidade e devoção, como "guarde costas", tendo de respeitá-los e obedece-los a todo custo.

Pertencente a família secundaria, o prodígio Neji Hyuuga andava calmamente pelas ruas lotadas do mercado. As garotas suspiravam ao velo passar, com a esperança de chamar-lhe a atenção, porem logo se percebia que apenas seu corpo se encontrava a caminhar e que sua alma vagava em pensamentos revoltos:

FlashBack

" –_Ei , ei , volte aqui!-Neji corria tentando alcançar o vulto feminino que caminhava em meio a tempestade- Droga, espere ai!- porem novamente não recebera resposta do vulto._

_Quanto mais se aproximava do vulto mais nítido lhe parecia e a cada passo parecia também surgir um novo vulto ao lado do primeiro, porem este era possível distinguir ser um animal. Aproximava-se cada vez mais, até parar ao ouvir um uivo, tão próximo de si que paralizou-lhe por alguns momentos:_

_-Nebu, acalme-se –Ouviu a voz feminina dizer, ficou extasiado com a voz que ouvira, diferente de todas, de tudo até agora._

_Continuava paralisado, porem tentou aguçar os ouvidos para tentar captar mais algum som vindo dos lábios do vulto feminino. O animal antes em posição de ataque voltou-se para traz e atendeu prontamente ao pedido do vulto, que agachou-se a começou a acariciar o animal. Neji ficou meio desconsertado ao conseguir finalmente focar a imagem do vulto e constatar a beleza da garota em trapos parada em meio a chuva acariciando um lobo._

_A garota de madeixas castanhas logo se levantou e voltou a andar pela chuva, agora torrencial, seguida pelo lobo sumindo em meio as gotas implacáveis"_

Voltou a si quando notou que se encontrava em frente a pequena tenda de frutas, agora já apodrecidas pelo sol durante o dia. Foi recebido com um sorriso do jovem de cabelos castanhos que se encontrava no balcão, um sorriso arrastado e preguiçoso:

-Em que poço ajudá-lo senhor Hyuuga?- Era visível o sarcasmo na voz do moreno, que esboçava agora um sorriso maroto e um olhar cínico.

-Vá para o raio que o parta com esse maldito "Senhor Hyuuga", e leve esse olharzinho cínico junto-O Hyuuga rolou os olhas em sinal de irritação, o que só fez o outro alargar ainda mais o sorriso.

-E então o que faz aqui?

-Quero que me ajude a achar aquela garota, você conhece todos da cidade, pois é dono da única tenda que vende frutas -Mostrava-se impaciente enquanto aproximava-se do balcão.

-Neji pedindo ajuda com uma garota, isso é problemático –Disse isso enquanto colocava as mãos atrás da cabeça- Mas acho que posso dar um jeito.

-Fico te devendo isso –Disse agora olhando algumas frutas para distrair-se, não queria olhá-lo diretamente quando fosse descrevê-la, pois sabia que teria que fazê-lo para encontrá-la.

-O que você acha de começarmos essa "Busca a Esfarrapada"- Viu Neji ficar vermelho- Ok, Ok, mas em fim o que você acha de começarmos a nos preocupar com isso amnhã? Ouvi dizer que hoje a noite alguns aldeões farão uma celebração a Ebisu, dizem que os comerciantes querem fazê-la para mostrar a Ebisu que não glorificamos ele apenas no ano novo.

-Você quer mesmo é ir ver a filha do Senhor Sabaku no!

-Você só está bravo porque eu sei por quem eu procuro- Disse o moreno já exaltado.

-Tem razão, desculpe Shikamaru, é que estou um pouco incomodado com essa história –Disse ele baixando o olhar.

***-O-O-***

**Cabooooooooooo o/**

**É isso ai esse foi o primero capitulo de "A andarilho". Bom, essa fic foi inspirada em uma imagem que eu vi no deviantArt em que tinha um lobo puchando a camiseta de um garoto com asas, a primera coisa que me veio na cabeça quando eu vi essa imagem foi a Tenten. Daí eu continuei a olha os trabalhos desse artista e acabei tendo essa ideia pra essa fic a idéia de uma andarilha,**

**Como vocês virão o Neji ainda continua sendo o Neji mas só que mais sentimental xD.... Ahhh sim o porque do Neji te chamado a Tenten na chuva vai se explicado no próximo cap. eu acho, mas n tenho certeza -.-'**

**Bahhh quase que me esqueço... Pra quem presto atenção viu que o Neji acabo encantado pela voz da Tenten, por isso eu e a Pan(que tah me ajudando na fic e me dando umas ideas) queríamos uma sugestão de musica pra faze uma cena em que o Neji vai encontra ela cantando ^^'**

**É acho que é isso e não se esqueçam de aperta naquela fofurinha de botãozinho verde que tem lah em baxo xD**

**-Campanha: "PERTA GO AEEEE"**

**Aperta e seja feliz o/**

**Flw**


	2. Cap1 Meu Pequeno Refugio

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, ou talvez pertença e não tenham me contado o/**

**É isso ta ai o primeiro cap. de "A Andarilho", espero que tenham gostado do prólogo e continuem lendo ^.^**

**Em fim vamos ao nosso Cap1 :**

"_A Andarilho"- Capitulo 1_

"Uma fina neblina cobria a vila, ocultando dois vultos serenos encobertos por farrapos"

O sol preguiçosamente levantava-se por de trás dos morros que costeavam o lado leste da aldeia. Neles havia varias nascentes que ao pé dos morros uniam-se formando um rio que serpenteava em meio a cidade. Os morros de Konoha eram conhecidos por terem uma das melhores vistas do nascer do sol na primavera, pois a vegetação era quase que praticamente rasteira, existindo apenas algumas arvores que haviam se fortalecido ao longo dos anos. Estas tinham as raízes expostas, servindo de lar a varias famílias de animais, porem não apenas de animais, pois lá era possível ver um vulto, em farrapos, que observava o espetáculo cotidiano do nascer do sol.

Nebu estava deitado com as orelhas baixas, deixando-se acariciar pela jovem de longas madeixas castanhas. Os olhos ambarinos fitavam o espetáculo, porem os pensamentos estavam muito mais longe:

_FlashBack_

" _Um homem de meia idade andava cambaleante pelas ruas tempestuosas, estava bêbado e não sentia os grossos pingos mutilarem silenciosamente suas costas. O homem ainda sobre efeito do álcool com a vista meia turva focou uma garota de aproximados 14 anos. Ela estava molhada, refugiada em baixo da marquise de uma loja, os cabelos negros ensopados e os olhos violeta semi-serrados; ao seu lado se encontrava um jovem de 16 anos de cabelos negros e olhos de lua. Porem o jovem foi ignorado pelo homem que avançou em cima da garota. Esta ficou estática enquanto o homem tentava tirar-lhe a roupa._

_Neji ficou sem reação ao vê-la sendo atacada, não sabia o que fazer._

_No entanto um vulto rápido e silencioso avança para cima do homem, impedindo-o de continuar. Alguns grunhidos podiam ser olvidos tanto pelo vulto quanto pelo homem._

_Um terceiro vulto aparece ajudando a garota a se levantar e entregando a ela a capa que usava._

_Então, após algum tempo de luta por parte do vulto do animal, fez-se ouvir um grito gutural, de extrema dor, e logo depois reinou o silencio. A garota ainda espantada voltou seus olhos para o vulto que a ajudara e a única coisa que pode ver foi as madeixas castanhas por cima dos trapos que usava._

_Viu formar-se um singelo sorriso no vulto, que foi correspondido pela garota. Porem o sorriso logo sumiu e o vulto voltou-se ao animal:_

_-Vamos Nebu- Falou baixo, porem o animal obedeceu prontamente a ordem e seguiu pela torrente junto ao vulto"_

-Droga Nebu acho que não devia ter ajudado aquela menina- O lobo voltou a cabeça a jovem de olhos âmbares, porem logo viu-a esboçar um sorriso, um sorriso triste e ao mesmo tempo aliviado- Você foi ótimo -Disse isso enquanto abraçava Nebu- Sabe, por um momento me vi na pele dela, e pensei que se alguém tivesse me ajudado naquela maldita noite, eu não estaria aqui hoje.

Nebu continuou a olhá-la como se compreendesse o que ela dissera, porem esperando que ela falasse mais, o que não aconteceu. A jovem voltou seu olhar ao sol que nascia. Fez-se relaxar na raiz milenar da arvore, contemplando o pequeno espetáculo de cores quentes.

*-O-O-*

Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, deparando-se com a janela de seu quarto aberta. A cabeça latejava, pois acabara passando grande parte da celebração de Ebisu bebendo com Shikamaru e a filha do Senhor Sabaku no. Levantou-se calmamente, tomando o maximo de cuidado para não acordar Izumi. Ela também fora a celebração e Neji teve de colocá-la na cama. Izumi dormia tranquilamente, seus cabelos negros curtos estavam caídos por cima do rosto sereno da menina de 14 anos. Ela assim como Neji era da família secundaria, possuindo a tatuagem tão sofrida em suas costas.

Neji ainda meio sonolento fitou a janela aberta, deparando-se com a figueira em que encontrara Izumi pela primeira vez:

_FlashBack_

"_-Me solta seu idiota! –A garota de 10 anos esperneava enquanto um pirralho da família principal machucava-a. Ela por ser da família secundaria não poderia revidar, ainda mais sendo mulher._

_O garoto que a agredia possuía olhos cinzentos e cabelos verdes rebeldes. Ele chutava-a, enquanto esta tentava se defender encolhendo-se. A garota começou a chorar enquanto o seu agressor ria cinicamente, porem logo o riso foi substituído por um grito agonizante e os chutes cessaram._

_Ela abriu os olhos receosa, deparando-se com um garoto de olhos de lua que parecia furioso. O pirralho então foi arremessado contra a figueira, desmaiando. _

_-Você está bem? –Ouviu o garoto de olhos de lua perguntar, porem as palavras lhe escapavam e ela limitou-se a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente- Caramba, esse moleque conseguiu te machucar. Vem pode entrar na minha cabana, eu vou cuidar de você lá!_

_Um sorriso aliviado apareceu nos lábios da pequena Izumi, que se alargou ao ver a mão estendida para ajudá-la._

_Depois daquele dia os dois passaram a morar juntos na cabana dele."_

Sobre saltou-se ou ouvi-la se remexer na cama, porem logo voltou a dormir fechando os olhos violeta. Neji caminhou cauteloso até a porta para não acordá-la, saindo da mansão.

Andava calmamente pelas ruas ainda desertas pelo horário, indo a um pequeno lago mais afastado da aldeia, afluente do rio que a serpenteava, sentando-se em uma das raízes protuberante da arvore gigantesca que beirava o lago. Neji fechou os olhos, aproveitando a calmaria do seu pequeno refugio.

*-O-O-*

Acordou com uma voz chamando-o, logo reconheceu ser a voz de Izumi:

-Vamos Neji acorda seu inútil! –A garota estava preocupada, porem isso logo passou ao velo abrir os olhos vagarosamente.

-Ahhn, Izumi? O que você faz aqui? –Ele olhava-a um pouco confuso e sonolento.

-Vim aqui porque o Shikamaru me pediu para te achar, você não sabe o quanto foi difícil!- Ela disse com um tom meio indignado, porem voltou os olhos para o lago, com um ar pensativo- Acho que era importante, pois ele me pediu para te achar o mais rápido possível.

-Ok. E você sabe onde ele está?

-Na verdade não, mas eu o tinha encontrado em frente a estalagem do senhor Yol.

-Então vou até lá para procurá-lo –Ele disse isso levantando-se da arvore e caminhando calmamente pela aldeia acompanhado de Izumi.

Enquanto eles seguiam para a estalagem, a garota contou-lhe que o filho de Yol, Juroo, havia sido requisitado para entrar no exército santo. Neji lembrou-se que Juroo sempre quis viajar pela Europa para conseguir encontrar a sua irmã, a pequena Yoko, que ficou sob guarda da mãe. Neji sentiu-se feliz por Jurooo, afinal teria a chance de procurar a irmã e de talvez conseguir juntar dinheiro para pagar um médico para o Velho Yol, que tendo passado por dificuldades no passado acostumou-se a poupar excessivamente, mesmo que fosse um gasto com sua saúde.

Quando chegaram em frente a estalagem se depararam com um Shikamaru dorminhoco sendo destratado por uma loira irritada:

-Acorde seu inútil! –A loira gritava enquanto chacoalhava um Shikamaru despreocupado- Vamos acorde logo!

Neji não pode deixar de rir da cena, que começava aos poucos a formar platéia. Shikamaru, vendo o tumulto que se formava segurou os braços da loira e beijou-lhe os lábios. Ela correspondeu prontamente, entreabrindo os lábios e parando de chacoalhá-lo.

-Você é muito problemática Temari –Disse ele ainda com os lábios colados aos dela.

A platéia aos poucos foi se dissipando, deixando em fim que Shikamaru, acompanhado de Temari, se aproximasse dos recém chegados:

-Que show hein? –Neji fez questão de imitar o sorriso maroto e o olhar cínico que recebera outrora do amigo.

-Ok, Ok teve sua vingança, Feliz? –Porem não deixou que o outro respondesse- Sabe, talvez se você me respeitasse mais, eu lhe contasse o que descobri sobre a garota, Mas acho que você não deve estar interessado né?

O sorriso lançado pelo moreno deixou Neji profundamente irritado, fazendo com que o mesmo lançasse um olhar assassino a Shikamaru.

Porem teve de se acalmar, pois ele poderia ter respostas para perguntas que até agora lhe pareciam um enigma.

***-O-O-***

**Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee galera, aki é a Pan falando. Como vocês podem ver acabo o primero Cap.**

**A mallu com a cabeça de vento que ela tem, acabo se sqcendo de explica que é o deus Ebisu o/, ai vai uma breve discrição:**

**Ebisu por ser proveniente de além-mar é considerado Deus da Fartura na pesca e, pelo fato de poder trocar os pescados por mercadorias, passa a ser também Deus da Prosperidade nos negócios. Ebisu faz parte do grupo dos setes Deuses da Felicidade que são comemorados no ano novo na tradição que se chama Shichifukujin meguri (Visita a stet Deuses da Felicidade).**

**Cabooo a discrição xD**

**Bom eu tava lendo as reviews e eu fiqi muito feliz pelo pessoal te gostado da idéia de uma Tenten sfarrapada que tem um lobo como... "animal d stimação n é bein a palavra mas é a melhor q eu consigo pensa agora xD**

**VLW galera pelas Reviews eu e a Mallu amamos vocês... intão entre pra turma do amor e manda uma review ^^**

**Ohhh sim vamos as respostas das Reviews:**

**Priih . ncesa Mitsashii: Vlw meeeeeesmo pela sua review, a mallu disse q fico rindo na frente do computador enquanto escrevia e o irmão dela fico olhando torto pra ela xD, normal -.-', vlw pela sugestão de musicas agente adoro elas e tamo vendo se elas vão fica legal no clima da cena q a mallu tah planejando xD. Ah spero n t t matado de curiosidade e espero tbm te a tua review nesse cap ^^**

**Hyuuga Ale: Que bom q se gosto da idea da fic espero que você continue acompanhando a gente e espero n t decepcionado aki na continuação (Y)**

**Babu-chan: É acho q todo mundo gosto do Shika fazendo trossa com o Neji xD (fui eu q iscrevi essa parte tah u.u). Bom sobre o fato da Tenten te domesticado o Nebu vai aparesse na fic como eles se "conheceram ^^. Q bonq se gosto da idea da fic ispero q continui acompanhandu (Y)²**

**È genteeeeeeeee acho q acabo, ah sim acho q vai demora um pokinho pra posta o segundo cap intão n se istressem o/**

**Bjoo Galera**

**Ja Ne**

**OS: Não se esqueçam que aquela fofurinha d botão lah inbaxo ama quando faz um carinho nele intão dah uma clikadinha pra ele fika feliz**

**-Campanha: "PERTA GO AEEEE"**

**Aperta e seja feliz o/**


	3. Cap2 Confidente

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, ou talvez pertença e não tenham me contado o/**

**É gente aki estamos nós com o segundo cap. de "A andarilho", espero que quen tava lendo antes tenha gostado e continue aconpanhando =3**

**Ohhh sim a música que tah no meio da fic pode se incontrada no Terra letra e se nós tivermos colocado a letra errada nos avisem (Y)**

**Então bora lê a fic /o/:**

"_A Andarilho"- Capitulo 2 _

"O manto marinho adornado de jóias preciosas era completado pela Madri perola ao centro. Estes eram os trajes do céu para a sua noite de gala"

Adentramos a estalagem, Shikamaru me olhava de canto de olho, o que indicava que deveríamos ficar a sós.

-Eu vou ao banheiro –Neji disse simplesmente, dando as costas e se dirigindo até o local.

-Hummm, bem eu acho que vou junto sabe – As duas o olharam incrédulas- Bom talvez ele precise de ajuda- Vendo que acabara de piorar a situação, o moreno apenas deu as costas e seguiu Neji.

-Ok senhoritas podem ir retocar a maquiagem enquanto eu e Temari pedimos as bebidas- Shikamaru escutou Izumi dizer antes de adentrar o banheiro- Bem, o que acha de sentarmos enquanto esperamos as moças?

Temari limitou-se a rir das piadas da garota enquanto aguardava que os dois voltassem do banheiro.

*-O-O-*

-Certo, agora que estamos aqui talvez você possa me contar o que sabe, não acha? –Neji fez questão de usar um tom irônico na voz- Ou quer que pulemos a janela para você ter mais privacidade?

-Não sei, mas acho que a janela não será necessária- O moreno disse com um sorriso sarcástico, recebendo um olhar mortal dos olhos de lua- Ok, Ok eu vou te contar tudo que eu sei –Shikamaru fez uma pausa mais dramática antes de começar o relato, porem ao perceber a expressão nada amigável de Neji decidiu-se por prosseguir - Bom ontem quando eu fui receber as mercadorias dos fornecedores, um deles ,que mora aos pés da montanha, me contou que a alguns dias um vulto coberto de trapos seguido por um animal moribundo rondava a montanha, a montanha das almas.

-Espere, se o que você está dizendo é verdade, e espero que seja, então quer dizer que ainda tenho chance de encontrá-la –Um leve sorriso brotou nos lábios do garoto, um sorriso de pura esperança.

-Ainda tem mais, em algumas dessas noites em que viu o vulto, o senhor disse que pode ouvir uma música, tão incrível, segundo ele, que alguns dos empregados se arriscaram em meio a escuridão para encontrar a voz. Mas todas as vezes ao chegarem perto de onde vinha a voz, ela parava, e ao invez da voz eles escutavam um grunhido de um animal, e depois o uivo ameaçador de um lobo. O senhor disse que os empregados saiam correndo quando isso acontecia –Shikamaru fitou Neji por alguns instantes- Você acha mesmo que pode ser ela?

-Só saberemos se seguirmos de onde eles pararam e não exitarmos ao ouvir o animal –Ele disse tudo com os olhos brilhando, um brilho excitado e ansioso.

-Sabe Neji, você é uma pessoa muito problemática!

*-O-O-*

Mais uma vez era possível ver os dois vultos subindo a montanha. Um senhor, velho agricultor da aldeia, observava o vulto silencioso que seus empregados também observavam.

Porem desta fez nada fariam além de ser sua platéia noturna, confidentes de seus desejos.

*-O-O-*

Para a aldeia de Konoha a Montanha das almas era um lugar sagrado, não apenas pela sua vista privilegiada do nascer do sol, mas sim por que seus antepassados enterravam seus entes ali, com a crença de que quando nascessem novamente, pudessem ter a chance de observar o seu primeiro nascer do sol ali.

E era para esse lugar que Neji rumava.

Shikamaru havia indicado o caminho a ser seguido, uma velha trilha que começava perto da tenda do amigo. Porem este não pode comparecer, pois ele foi convocado para uma missão "especial" pela loira problemática.

A trilha levava até o pé da montanha das almas, próximo de onde o agricultor disse ter visto os vultos. O sol quase já havia se posto quando chegou ao sopé da montanha. Os últimos raios solares pintavam o céu de dourado, como se quisesse lhe passar confiança e coragem para seguir em frente.

Ele seguiu o seu trajeto, ainda observando o céu aos poucos tornar-se um azul escuro.

Porem não sombrio e sim acolhedor, cheio de estrelas, como um grande lençol turquesa, cravejado de tempo se passou enquanto ele caminhava, até começar a ouvir.

A melodia parecia vir da floresta, e a cada passo que dava na trilha, a voz lhe parecia mais bela, mais envolvente, mais hipnotizaste.

-Um Anjo –Murmurou inconsciente, embriagado pela melodia.

A voz a cada instante era mais nítida. Algo tão diferente para seus ouvidos, que pensou estar sonhando, até perceber os pássaros tentando acompanhá-la.

Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto

okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo

As palavras aos poucos faziam sentido, porem mesmo tentado a parar, apenas para apreciar o momento, continuou com passos determinados.

sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta

hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru

chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na

O andar se tornava a cada momento mais leve, quase como se flutuasse.

boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni

nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu

itsuwari ya uso wo matoi

tachisukumu koe mo naku

aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama

sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku

tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite

sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo

toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou

boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara

ikite yuku doko made mo

shinjite'ru hikari motome

arukidasu kimi to ima

Parou, pois não queria que ela parasse de cantar.

Afinal, por que suas pernas pararam, porque seu coração batia tão forte?O que era aquilo? Era como se os braços da alguém o envolvessem.

Neji simplesmente deixou-se levar.

boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni

nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu

itsuwari ya uso wo matoi

tachisukumu koe mo naku

boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara

ikite yuku doko made mo

furikaeru

michi wo tozashi

aruite'ku eien ni

Aos poucos a voz baixava, quase como se susurrasse. Os braços antes tão envolventes o soltaram, dando-lhe um adeus silêncioso.

tachisukumu koe mo naku

ikite yuku eien ni

As ultimas palavras, um breve murmurio, e ele presenciou o silensio da floresta.

Deu mais alguns passos, agora embrenhando-se entre as arvores, chegando em pouco tempo em uma área plana. Na ampla area gramada avistou uma arvore, que lhe pareceu milenar, com as raizes expostas. La, em um espetaculo de luzes, centenas de vagalume dançavam uma valssa sem platéia em volta da arvore.

Entre eles, um vulto deitado observava tranquilamente a lua cheia, adornada por estrelas.

Neji notou ser o mesmo vulto que acompanhava a garota, e que ajura-o a salvar Izumi. Ao contrario do que ele pensava, o animal não avancou sobre ele, apenas voltou a observar a lua, como se esperaase por alguem.

Mal sabia Neji que a pessoa que ele e o animal esperavam era a mesma. E esta se encontrava embrenhada nos ramos da arvore. Ela assim como Nebu observava a lua, com os olhos ambarinos fitando-a diretamente, mas com a alma tão longe quanto o possivel.

_FlashBack_

"_- Nebu aparece logo! _A gorotinha desesperda corria pelas vielas enquanto fugia do exercito que em poucos minutos sabia que tomaria sua aldeia- N-Nebuuuuuuu! –A garotinha gritou ao ver um dos soldados "divinos" agarrar seu companheiro._

_Seus olhos escureceram e em seu rosto o mais profundo ódio brotou, o homem percebendo a garota ali deu mais alguns chutes no animal, que caiu desacordado e sangrando._

_-Você vai se arrepender amargamente se eu te deixar viver –A sua voz alcançou os olvidos do homem e o fez gelar, sentiu-se paralizar enquanto a criança, antes tão indefesa, se aproximava._

_Puchou uma adaga da bota que usava, fazendo que o homem consegui-se apenas arregalar os olhos antes de sentir o frio metal ser cravado em suas costelas repetidas vezes."_

As mãos se fecharam instantaneamente ao recordar o acontecimeto, porem tão logo se fecharam foram abertas ao fitalo por uma pequena brecha das folhas o lobo deitado ao pé da arvore.

-Nebu, nunca mais um daqueles demonios tocará em você, isso é uma promessa.

E tendo a lua como confidente, logo a garota deixou-se embalar pela calma de saber que o que lembrará era apenas uma lembrança, e nada mais além disso.

*-O-O-*

Fora da estalagem, sentado em um dos bancos de madeira da entrada o velho Yol observava a mesma lua, confidente dos seus segredos.

-Yoko, minha pequena, onde será que você está?

***-O-O-***

**Eeeeeeeeeee ai gente !! o/**

**Isso mesmo se você esta lendo isso deve ser por que você leu todas as coisas que estão ali em cima, parabens xD**

**É isso mesmo, eu e a Pan demoramos(n/P: Eii eu tinha que faze um maldito resumo de 20 paginas do meu livro n me enche ¬¬), ok eu demorei xD, mas agente tah ai com o cap.2 , acho que fico meio curtinho mas deu ora mata espaço com a música o/... malz - . -'**

**Pelo que eu li nas reviews as pessoas gostaram da Tenten e do Nebu (eu particularmente amo o Nebu ^^), e tambem gostaram da pestinha da Izumi intão eu fiz uma cena pra felicidade das pessoas que disseram que gostaram dela /o/**

**Bom esse cap. Foi bem importante pra história e mesmo a cena neji/tenten tendo fikado "clixe", eu n consegui pense en otra coisa, acho q fiko fofinho (Y). Ah sim a música escolhida foi "Fukai Mori" da Do as Infinity, que foi indicada pela Prii-sama, Vlw Prii espero que se tenha gostado ^^**

**Oh sim e por mais istranho que paressa pra mim, nós ganhamo Review, Vlw gente, intão vamo responde:**

**Priih . ncesa Mitsashii****: É eu espero não t t matado de curiosidade, pq eu vo sinti falata das tuas reviews mei sen noção ^^. Você fez o certo e apertou o Goooo, mais pessoas deveriam seguir seu exemplo xD. Ohh sim, quem fez a coisa pra Tenten fika pelas ruas ainda não apareceu mas ja dah pra te meio que uma ideia( acho q dah xD), Vlw pela sua review o/**

**mycah-chan****: Tem mais gente lendo vivaa o/. Q bon que se gosto da fic e espero que continue acompanhando. Sobre a Yoko ela vai t uma BAITA importancia na fic e acho q vc vai gosta ^^. A Pan quase teve un treco quando viu que vc chamo a parte ShikaTema de perfeita(pq foi ela q escreveu). Continue fazendo parte da campanha e fassa um mundo melhor xD**

**Hatake Pam****: Q bon que se gosto da idéia, e cai entre nois e todo mundo q tah lendo a resposta da sua review eu tbm sempre quis te um lobo como conpanhero eles são tãaaaaaaaaaao perfeitos *¬* . Espero t ti dechado mais curiosaa o/ **

**Mifs****: Cara que bon que se tah acompanhando a fic e tah gostando. A tua opiniao é tri inportante pra min e pra Pan o/ Agora eu vo pode isfrega na cara da Pan que se diferente é Felis, tah to brincando xD, Espero tmatado a tua ansiedade, e te criado ainda mais ao mesmo tempo o/**

**Bon galera agente se v no proximo cap, que eu acho q vais se postado só daki uma semana, mas vamo v come q anda a insipiração nesse meio tempo o/**

**Flw gente**

**Ps: O botão verde leva pra un mundo magico onde tudo é duma cor feliz, intão perta gooo e testa a sorte pra ve se se não vai para por magica colorida xD**

**-Campanha: "PERTA GO AEEEE"**

**Aperta e seja feliz o/**


	4. Cap3 Passados Diferentes

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, ou talvez pertença e não tenham me contado o/**

**Bom povo eu to atrasada eu sei, desculpe -.-'**

**Mas agente tah ai com mais um cap. de "A Andarilho" pra vc q tah lendo esse coment agora xD**

**Tah bom, vamo logo pra fic "¬.¬**

"_A Andarilho"- Capitulo 3 _

"As lembranças cintilavam em sua mente, enquanto o vento fazia com que seus cabelos cintilassem"

Amanhecia e o sol começava a nascer novamente por entre a Montanha das Almas. Algumas nuvens reluziam nos primeiros raios do dia, os mesmos raios pouco a pouco começavam a iluminar delicadamente a montanha. Os campos agora brilhavam, um espetáculo quase tão lindo quanto o que ocorrera outrora, com vaga-lumes piscando como estrelas, e felizmente com poucos espectadores, e eram um destes que abria os olhos nesse momento.

Enquanto ele abria os olhos e tentava se acostumar com a claridade, ao mesmo tempo o moreno também tentava identificar o lugar onde se encontrava. Os olhos já mais acostumados analisavam atentamente o local. Chegou à conclusão que se encontrava a beira de um pequeno córrego, este fazia um som relaxante. Não conseguia recordar de ter se deitado ali para dormir noite passada, na verdade não se lembrava muito bem da noite passada, a coisa mais viva em sua mente era a voz da garota.

-Meu anjo –Murmurou inconsciente.

Ao levantar-se sentiu que algo caiu, voltando sua cabeça para baixo encontrou um pequeno trapo que havia lhe servido de cobertor durante a noite.

-Mas, eu não... eu não me lembro disso, não me lembro- Olhou ao redor confuso – Isso é tão estranho.

Então analisando mais uma vez o lugar constatou uma sombra a beira do lago que parecia pescar. Neji esperançoso caminhou apressado para onde via a sombra.

-Talvez seja ela- Falou para si mesmo.

Porem a esperança esvaiu-se ao ver um velho de chapéu de palha sentado a beira do córrego, pescando.

-Oh você acordou garoto- O senhor olhou-o contente- Uma menina, devia ter a sua idade, me pediu para cuidar de você quando acordasse, disse que você estaria confuso- Neji olhou sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, até lembrar-se dela.

-Hum... e o senhor se lembra de como ela era?

-Mas é claro meu garoto, eu sou velho mas minha cabeça ainda funciona- O sorriso dele acalmou o moreno e as palavras deram esperança- Era uma garota de madeixas e olhos castanhos, humm... ahh sim ela também estava acompanhada de um cachorro bem estranho, nunca tinha visto um daqueles, mas ele fez tudo que a menina lhe pediu- Ele fez uma pausa como se quisesse se lembrar de mais alguma coisa- Oh sim, ela tinha uma voz linda, parecia uma ninfa, ainda mais quando me sorriu- Ele disse contente.

-Obrigado senhor, acho que vou andando agora, e me desculpe qualquer incomodo- O pescador ia se opor porem a vara do mesmo começou a vibrar e ele voltou sua atenção a ela tentando conseguir o seu almoço.

Um suave sorriso brotou nos lábios de Neji ao notar que ela havia se preocupado com ele, mesmo sem conhecê-lo.

*-O-O-*

-Temari você sebe se o Neji voltou?- Shikamaru perguntou já preocupado com o amigo.

-Claro que não, eu passei a noite toda aqui com você- Ela sorriu-lhe maliciosa- Mas se você quiser, eu posso me levantar e procurá-lo.

-Hummm... tenho a impressão de que não somos responsáveis por ele- Colocou a mão atrás da nuca e deu um suspiro- Mas mesmo assim continuo preocupado, ele é problemático demais para se confiar.

*-O-O-*

O lobo uivava desesperado tentando chamar a sua companheira, tudo em vão.

Já fazia quase meia hora que ela havia se embrenhado em meio à pequena floresta que se formava ali. Ela procurava o garoto da noite passada. Estava preocupada, e o animal percebera isso no semblante aflito de sua amiga. Porem não pode respeitar o comando de aguardá-la na beira do lago, pois assim como ela se preocupava com o garoto, ele também se preocupava com ela.

Nebu caminhou mais algum tempo até cair exausto no chão, deu um ultimo grunhido desesperado antes de tentar se acomodar onde estava para esperá-la. Pois por mais que se perdessem, ela sempre o encontrava.

Com os olhos quase se serrando, sentiu-se acariciado. Voltou a cabeça em direção a ela, sabia que era ela.

A garota olhou-o contente.

-Sabe que não precisa se preocupar –Nebu contestava-a com sua feição- Já vi nossa amiga tantas vezes que é difícil de temê-la -Um sorriso triste brotou nos seus lábios, lembranças amargas nublavam os olhos ambarinos.

Porem estas tentavam ser esquecidas.

_FlashBack_

"_-Sai daqui, eu só quero ficar aqui com minha mãe! –A menina soluçava enquanto um homem de armadura se aproximava._

_Porem ao ouvir o grito da menina, o animal que se encontrava ao lado dela levantou rapidamente, uivando descontroladamente._

_O homem, assustado com a reação e com a aparência do animal saiu rapidamente do local._

_-Não se preocupe mãe, nunca mais um desses vermes vai trazer desgraça para você -A garotinha sorriu triste- Nunca mais._

_As lagrimas voltaram a escorrer enquanto a cidade era queimada pelo exercito santo."_

Uma lagrima solitária deslizou dos olhos de garota enquanto se sentava ao lado do lobo acariciando-o.

-Nunca mais mãe.

A mão livre fechou-se instantaneamente em volta do pequeno objeto.

*-O-O-*

-Neji!

A garota de olhos violeta correu em direção ao moreno que adentrava as dependências da família, abraçando-o logo em seguida. Neji retribuiu o abraço, porem logo se desvencilhou da garota, remexendo seus cabelos.

-Ahhh para, eu não sou mais criança- Izumi encenou um semblante ofendido, que logo tornou-se divertido- Onde você esteve seu idiota? Eu fiquei preocupada, você nem dormiu em casa.

-Não se preocupe Izumi, eu sei me virar –Disse sorrindo, os olhos brilhavam de exitação.

-Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas.

Ela encarou-o desconfiada, ele estava saltitante demais para um Neji.

*-O-O-*

-Eu não acredito que ele sumiu de novo com aquela loira -Uma gota se formou no semblante dele ao lembrar-se da garota escandalosa que ele havia lhe apresentado.

O moreno andou por mais alguns minutos até chegar ao seu objetivo, a tenda da família Nara. Esta estava aberta e um garoto preguiçoso dormia em cima do balcão.

Neji aproximou-se sorrateiramente do mesmo, até que com um chacoalhão acordou Shikamaru.

-Desgraçado!- o Nara esbravejou, correndo enfurecido atrás do moreno pela tenda- Eu vou te matar e vou usar as perolasinhas bizarras dos seus olhos como colar!

Os dois correram rua afora como crianças até chegarem em um lugar conhecido pelos dois.

A "Toca" como eles chamavam.

_FlashBack_

"_-Droga Neji você tinha que te jogado a pedra neles né?- O garotinho de cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo corria pela rua, ou melhor, fugia pela rua._

_-Mas Shikamaru –O menino de olhos enluarados, que também fugia, fez uma cara determinada- Eles estavam implicando com aquela garotinha, você viu!_

_-E eu lá tenho haver com o que fazem com ela? –Shikamaru gritou ofegante enquanto desviava de uma senhora- Você devia é ter ficado na sua!_

_-Cala a boca e corre Shika que eles tão nos alcançando! –Neji olhou para trás meio desesperado._

_Eles correram por mais um tempo até chegarem a um tipo de beco sem saída formado por árvores gigantescas, que tinham as raízes saltadas._

_Os dois estavam desesperados, pois a cada segundo os gritos e ameaças faziam-se ouvir mais alto._

_-Neji acho que agente se deu mal -O garotinho falou tentando desesperadamente tentar achar um lugar para se esconder._

_Neji começou a analisar atentamente o local até notar uma fenda entre as raízes suficientemente grande para eles passarem._

_-Ali Shika, vem –Ele puchou o amigo pela manga da camiseta até o local._

_Os dois enfiaram-se rapidamente no lugar, com os dedos cruzados para não serem vistos._

_-Eu não acredito –Era a voz de um de seus perseguidores- Aqueles idiotas fugiram!_

_-Ah, esquece, deve ser hora do jantar e correr assim me deu fome –Um garotinho mais rechonchudo pronunciou-se._

_-Ta ok então, vamos logo que daqui a pouco agente acaba se perdendo aqui dentro!_

_Em pouco tempo todos já haviam seguido para a aldeia, fazendo com que Neji e Shikamaru suspirassem aliviados"_

Fazia tempo que os dois não voltavam para lá, e um sentimento nostálgico dominou-os por alguns instantes.

-Eu estava com saudades daqui –Um sorriso de canto formou-se nos lábios de Neji.

-É!

***-O-O-***

**Yoo Galerinha xD**

**Eu sei que eu demorei, mas não tenho nenhuma boa desculpa, até teria se fosse semana passada, mas como a vida passa rápido, eu tava curtindo (n/Pan: Cramba Mallu se pricisa de um namorado ¬¬).**

**Tbm te amo Pan ¬.¬**

**Ahh é, a referencia da Tenten no inicio do cap. a "amiga dela" pra quem não noto ela tava falando da morte o.o!**

**Bom povo, eu gostei desse cap, não fiko tãaaaaaaao grande quanto eu espera, e não falo nada do que eu esperava, o q não era muita koisa pra fala a verdade, mas eu acho q deu pra intende o Neji um poco mais nesse Cap.**

**Eu Fikei tão saltitante em vê que tem gente que continua lendo as merd*a xD que agente iscreve que eu mandei a minha cordenadora pasta e mesmo ela me chingando eu sorri pra ela e ela me olho com uma cara tipo O.o? , mas tudo bem a vida é assim patrícia n.n**

**Ohhh, eu ia me isquece, mas daí a Pan me lembro /o/, Vlw, o cap foi decicado a vocês que tao lendo a fic:**

**Vlw gente sés nus decham MUITOOOOOOOOOO feliz /o/**

**Agora vamo responde as Reviews que agente recebeu (Y):**

**Mifs: E daweee garota, se foi a primera a manda dessa vez /o/, eu ispero n te t decepcionado pq esse cap falo mais do Neji, malz -.-' ... Mas o próximo cap se vai fika tão feliz eu acho pq o passado da Tenten vai se posto a limpo e alguns personagens que apareceram no inicio vão te um super parte, espera pra ve (Y)...Ah é Vlw mesmoo por continua lendo a Fic \o/**

**Priih . ncesa Mitsashii: Prihh!! Eu acho q eu disapontei todomundo pur n revela mais muito do passado da Tenten, mas como eu dissi pra Mifs, o proximo cap vai sana a maioria das tuas perguntas bizarras *--* ... E sim foi pelo Nebu q ela mato o primero cara, mas eu tbm matava, me deu um ódio dele se n sabe o quanto o.O*, Q bom q se gosto da parte da Izumi, quando eu escrevi e mandei pra Pan ela disse que a mãe dela teve q segura a boca dela pra ela para d ri xD . Ohh sim espero q se não teja morta pq senão eu vo perde as tuas reviews até serto ponto especiais xD Vlw /o/**

**Babu-chan: Eita eu pensei q se tinha mi abandonado, espero q se tenha gostado do cap ^^. É o Shika conseguiu capta a essencia do Neji nessa frase digamos xD... Cara eu achei o nome Montanha das Almas tão legal n.n , mas acho q ele fiko meio sinistro mesmo eu admito O.o. Vlw pela review \o \o/ o/**

**Bom, são duas da matina e eu to aki escrevendo pra posta antes da manha( O.o?) de domindo, é vida de gente devendo é dura -.-' ....En fin to morrendo d sono e eu quero durmi xD intão boa noite e até o próximo cap q eu acho q não demora tanto quanto esse /o/**

**Flw**

**Ps: Ahhh é, eu tenho q faze campanha intão cleke no botãozinho verde após o termino dela... puuuuuu xD**

**-Campanha: "PERTA GO AEEEE"**

**Aperta e seja feliz o/**

**A campanha é um patrocínio de: Vegetar faz bem para o mundo, vegete com essa idéia você também /o/**


End file.
